I Can't Love You, But That Doesn't Mean I Don't
by shuddup123
Summary: Two sisters were seperated at birth. One grew up to be a Kira. The other to work on alongside L. LxOC, LightxOC MxM yaoi only
1. The Past

I've been wanting to write this for like, EVER

**I've been wanting to write this for like, EVER! I'm putting IT WAS ONLY A KISS on Hiatus for a little while, since a) I'm out of ideas for it! And b) I've been planning on writing THIS story WAY before the Near story. Read and Review please!!**

**-**

**-**

"_Misaki! Please don't die on me!" he screamed, holding his dying wife's body in his arms. "Misaki, please!" _

_Angry tears began to fall down his face. He has been in love with Misaki Niroku for almost his whole life, and was the father of two of her children. _

_His wife smiled weakly up at him as her blood stained his hands. "Kitomo… I love you…" _

_Her last words. Her last breath. _

_He clenched his teeth together as he held her once more. Her life was taken from him because of a gun. He looked at the gun that took her life, the gun the murderer shot her with. _

_He picked up the gun, his hand shaking as he held it. He looked wearily at his two daughters, only one year old. _

_He pressed his lips together, and brought the gun to his neck. He closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger._

_-_

_-_

It was now seven years later, and the two girls were separated seven years earlier. One girl ended up halfway across the world from where the other was, in Japan living under the care of her adoptive mother, Kimisaki.

One girl ended up in England at a place called Wammy's House. A place for gifted children, which she was, with an IQ higher than average.

Rin, the sister in Japan, was an outgoing, fun loving eight year old. She had waist-length blonde hair and dark green eyes. She attended Sakura Shokishi Private School. Rin has no idea she has a sister, much less that she ever had parents.

Haruhi, the sister in Wammy's house, was a quiet, caring, smiley eight year old. She had shoulder length black hair with bangs and the lightest blue eyes anybody has ever seen on a human. Her alias at Wammy's was Charlotte. 'Charlotte' also had no idea she had a sister.

-

**/Rin/**

"Mommy, can I have a doll for my birthday?" Rin asked her adoptive mother, Kimisaki, or 'Kimi' as Rin called her.

"Of course, hun. Just pick whichever one you want." Kimi said smiling down at her adoptive daughter.

They were in the Victorian part of a little town in Japan, in a small Doll Shop.

Rin looked around the small shop, inspecting each doll.

Rin smiled. "These dolls are so pretty! I'm jealous," she sighed.

"Rin! You are pretty!" Kimi said.

Rin smiled up at Kimi. "Thanks."

"_You're probably lying,_" Rin thought. Truth be told, despite all her friends and how happy she was, her self esteem was pretty low.

Rin looked at the Lolita dolls, with pretty pink dresses with lace designs and pigtails curled into ringlets. "I-i know which one I want."

"Which is it, hun?" Kimi asked her adoptive daughter.

"That one." Rin pointed to an Asian-looking doll wearing a pink Lolita dress with white lace designs, and light brown hair curled into pigtail ringlets.

"Wow, you know how to choose them! She's adorable." Kimi said. "What are you going to name her?"

The little girl thought for a second, then recalled the name of a character in her favorite anime. "Haruhi."

**/Haruhi 'Charlotte'/**

_**(I'm referring to Haruhi (the sister at Wammy's) by her alias, 'charlotte', just in case anybody gets confused!!  
**_

"Mello, give it back!" Charlotte tried to get back her _Oliver Twist_ book from one of her roommates, 'Mello'.

Unfortunately for Charlotte, Mello was 4'10, and she was a mere 3'7, very short for her age.

"Try and get it yourself, shorty." Mello teased, holding the book way above her head.

"Mello! GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled.

"What?" Mello joked. "I can't hear you from way down there!"

Charlotte clenched her fists together. "_Should I do it?_" she thought.

Mello turned around, and then back to her. She looked up at the book. On the cover, he had written '_Mello was hurr!_" In RED. Red!

"MELLO!" Charlotte screamed, kicking him in the place where the sun don't shine.

"Oh SHIT!" Mello wailed in pain, dropping the book and bending over, clutching his 'area'.

"Ha!" Charlotte picked up her book and dove under her bed. She knew for a fact the thing Mello hated more than another roommate, 'Near', were _spiders._

And there were A LOT under her bed.

"Charlotte!" She heard Mello say.

Charlotte began to panic, then saw a Daddy Long-Legs spider crawling in front of her face. She smirked, carefully picking it up. She crawled out from under her bed, and saw Mello coming towards her, looking angry for an eight year old.

"Listen you little brat, you don't go around kicking guys," Mello started, getting cut off by a girl who went by the alias 'Linda'.

"You're a guy?" She teased.

Mello scowled at her. "Yes I am." He turned back to Charlotte. "That freakin' HURTS! Don't you think- what's that in your hand?" Mello said darkly.

"Nothing…" Charlotte smirked. "Except a SPIDER!" She held the spider by one of it's legs in front of Mello's face.

"Spider!" Mello screamed. "Get it away get it away!"

"What's all the," Another boy who went by the name 'Matt' walked into the room. Matt was Mello's best buddy.

Mello hid behind Matt, trembling. "T-tell her t-t-t-to g-get that thing away f-from m-me." Mello stuttered behind his friend.

"Charlotte, seriously, give it a rest. You know Mello is scared to death of those things," Matt spoke to the girl.

"Oh, FINE. Just tell him to stay away from my book." Charlotte said.

"Will you three _please _grow up already?" A voice said. They all looked toward the door at the genius of Wammy's, 'L'. L was their elder by three years, making him twelve.

"Sorry L," Matt and Mello said, ducking out of the room. Everybody at Wammy's respected L.

"Shut up, jerk!"

Except Charlotte.

"You think you're so great just 'cause you're the smartest!" Charlotte said. "Will you quit acting so grown up all the time? It's ANNOYING! Seriously, do you KNOW the meaning of RESPECT? Or FUN?!"

"You shouldn't speak like that to me." L bent down to look Charlotte in the face. "That's not nice."

"You're stupid!" Charlotte scrunched up her nose.

"You look cute when you do that. If you're that cute people will end up hating you," L smirked.

"Don't call me 'cute'! Jerk!" Charlotte stuck her tongue out at the messy-haired boy. Then she turned and grabbed her book, leaving the genius wondering, "_Why does she hate me?_"

**/Rin/**

"Oh my gosh, Rin!" Yani, Rin's best friend exclaimed. "I can't believe you told him!"

Yani was ecstatic. She was smiling while she paced back in forth in front of her swing set. "And he HUGGED you! With his ACTUAL biceps!!"

Rin blushed again. Earlier that day at school, she had told a boy named Light Yagami that she thought he was cute. Yani thought that he liked her too, because whenever any other girl said that she liked him, he didn't care.

"Yani, relax!" Rin blushed, sighing. "He doesn't HAVE biceps! We're only ten. And maybe he was just being nice!"

"So?" Yani rolled her eyes. "He was being _nice_ to those other girls when he said 'thank you for telling me that'. Did he blush and hug _them_? NO! He blushed and hugged _YOU!"_

Rin blushed. "Well…"

"He likes you! He likes you! Light Yagami liiiiiikes you!" Yani sing-songed.

Yani sing-songed.

Rin blushed again.

"Hey Rin!" A voice said.

Both girls turned towards the voice.

"Hmph," Yani smirked, elbowing Rin as she blushed.

**/Haruhi 'Charlotte'/**

"I HATE YOU L!" Charlotte screamed at her elder. "Go be a homosexicle!"

"You mean homosexual?" L responded.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" Charlotte stuck her tongue out at him.

L rolled his dark eyes. "You annoy me greatly."

"You can't say that you homosexicle!" Charlotte scrunched her nose up at the boy.

"Why not, cutie?" L teased.

"Don't call me that you jerk! And you can't say that because… because… YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR MELLO!" Charlotte smirked at L.

L's face went blank. "W-what?"

"HEY MELLO!" Charlotte yelled the blonde boy.

"Wha?" The blonde said with a mouth full of chocolate.

"L has the hots for you!!" The girl said.

Mello's eyes widened. Matt's face turned bright red.

"PAWS OFF! MELLO'S M" The maroon-haired boy started. "I mean, you can have 'im." The boy crossed his arms, turning back to his video game.

Charlotte's face turned bright red as Mello ran out of the room.

"Anything you have to say?" L said the Charlotte.

"Um… well… uh… bye!" The embarrassed girl ran out of the room, after Mello.

**/Rin/**

"So, um, Rin? Can I t-talk to you?" Light Yagami moved the hair from his eyes with a head-jerk.

"S-sure!" Rin said, trying not to sound over-excited.

"I have to go now," Yani smirked.

"Where!? THIS IS YOUR HOUSE!" Rin exclaimed. Yani was usually there for Rin at ANY TIME, but she's leaving her when LIGHT COMES OVER!?

"Um..." Yani suddenly gripped her stomach. "Aaah diarrhea!"

"She enjoys sharing," Light said as Yani ran off.

"Y-yeah," Rin blushed.

"So..." Light said, blushing and putting his hands in his pockets.

"So…" Rin blushed, putting her hands behind her back.

"Um, well… about what you told me today…" Light said nervously.

"I-I'm sorry if I freaked you out," Rin blushed. "I just… I just… um… I-i"

Light put his fingers to her lips. "You're cute too." He half smiled.

Rin blushed again.

"I have to go," Light said. "I promised my mom I'd be home before three,"

"Oh-oh-k-kay." Rin blushed.

"But before I go," Light smiled, blushing. He leaned in closer to Rin.

**/Haruhi 'Charlotte'/**

**(this is when she turns 10 okay?? No longer 8)**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLOTTE!" A few voices screamed at the sleeping girl.

Charlotte awoke with a jump. "Good morning?!"

Around her bed were Matt, Mello, 'Jesenia', 'Whisper', and Near. They all had smiles on their faces and cards in their hands.

Charlotte stretched, getting out of her bed.

"So you're the big one-ten, right?" Mello asked.

"Yeah," She blushed. Lately, Mello has been a lot… nicer.

After everyone had given their cards to Charlotte and left the room, Charlotte opened up her sketch pad. The most she could draw was a chibi, and she could only draw chibi furries. But at least she could draw _something_.

She began to sketch (chibi) a drawing of all the important people in her life. Her friends (Mello, Near, Whisper, Matt), her blood sister (Jesenia), and _him_. For some reason, he kept popping up in her thoughts. And lately, he's been ignoring her, and it was driving her _crazy_.

"Hey," a voice said from the doorway.

Charlotte looked in the direction of the voice.

"Hey," She blushed.

/**Rin/**

Light kissed Rin quickly on the cheek. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Rin asked, with a 'what-are-you-talking-about face'.

"I'm moving," Light bit his lip. "To Tokyo."

"TOKYO?!" Rin exclaimed. "B-but that's halfway across the country!"

"I know," Light sighed. "But I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You could say no!" Rin's eyes started tearing. "I mean, you can live with me!"

"I wish I could, but she's _my mother_! She said that we're moving and that's that." Light sighed again.

"I don't believe it. I don't believe it." Rin's voice trailed off. "I love.. I love…"

She couldn't get those three words out.

"I have to go," Light said. "Bye, Rin."

The boy walked away with an empty feeling in his heart, and leaving the girl broken-hearted.

Her first love was gone.

**/Haruhi 'Charlotte'/**

L smiled slightly at her, walking over to her bed. He sat on her bed in an odd position. "Happy Birthday,"

"Thanks," Charlotte blushed.

"You're welcome," The fourteen-year-old boy said hesitantly.

For the past two years, he's been slightly ignoring the now ten-year-old girl. And honestly, he had no idea why.

"_Every time I'm around her… I get that funny feeling in my stomach,_" The boy thought.

"I have something to tell you," L said.

"What is it?" Charlotte turned to face toward him.

"I'm leaving Wammy's." L sighed.

Charlotte's jaw dropped. And much to L's surprise, she started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" L asked her.

"Because you're leaving!" She exclaimed.

"And why does that make you sad?" L whispered.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Charlotte shouted.

L's face went blank. "You… you love me?"

"Yes!" Charlotte gasped.

L smiled affectionately, slowly lifting Charlotte's face toward his. He carefully wiped her tears away.

"I'm due to leave in a five minutes," L said, stroking the girl's face with the back of his hand. "Promise me something."

"O-okay," Charlotte whispered.

L leaned closer to Charlotte and whispered into her ear. "_Never forget about me_."

"I won't." Charlotte breathed.

L got up, and started to walk away.

"Wait! L!" Charlotte pleaded.

L turned to look at the girl. "Yes?"

Charlotte got up and hugged his waist. "My true name is Haruhi, just in case we ever meet again."

L bent down to look Charlotte in her face. "I'll remember that."

"Wait, L." Charlotte said.

"Yes?" He looked down at her.

Charlotte pulled L down to her face, and let her lips touch his briefly. "Something to remember me by."


	2. Stroke

"When You're Gone Lyrics

"_When you're gone,  
the pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
the face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
the words I need to hear will always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you_!" The seventeen-year-old strummed the last note on her guitar.

"Woo!" somebody shouted as everyone clapped.

The girl smiled, and began her second song.

It's been seven years since she last saw him. But she promised him she'd never forget him. And she didn't. All the songs she sang in her part-time job as a coffee shop singer were always aimed at him, wherever he _was_.

"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing!" She sang. She started to strum on her guitar.

For the past seven years, she had graduated high school and college, and even majored in Medical at college. She could always be a doctor, but for now, she wanted to sing.

Plus, she made the Coffee Shop a lot of money. She had a voice like a siren, a mermaid whose beautiful voice lured sailors to their deaths. And majorities of the people in the audience were male. Nobody noticed, but every time she sang, she scanned the audience for messy, gravity-defying brown hair, panda-eyes, and an odd way of sitting. The same way she last saw him seven years earlier.

"_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Because of you  
Because of you..." She finished the last strum and verse of the song.

The crowd cheered.

"Come back Friday to hear the amazing voice of Haruhi!" the Coffee Shop owner said into the mic.

"Actually, Mike. I forgot to tell you. I'm going to college in Japan. My plane leaves tomorrow." Haruhi blushed.

Her boss, Mike, looked dumbfounded. "But you graduated college!" He said through his thick British accent.

"I only worked here for one reason, Mike." Haruhi said. "And it's been two years and I still didn't see him. So I'm going to go major in Music."

"Well maybe that reason will show up tomorrow!" Mike tried.

"I'm sorry Mike. It's been _seven years_ since I last saw him." Haruhi bit her lip. "I'll come back to visit though."

"But will you just sing _one more song_?" Mike pleaded to the girl.

"Okay," she smiled slightly. Haruhi quickly put her jet black hair up into a low pony-tail, and went back on stage.

"This is my last performance," she said into the mic. "So I'll sing one more song for you."

Haruhi began to strum on her guitar. "_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know…" Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw his face in her mind. "_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay…_" She finished. She smiled a fake smile, and then left the stage.

**/Rin/**

"Oh my God!" Yani said to her friend as they drove to their new college campus. "I fucking love this song!"

Yani raised the volume on the radio of Rin's Black Porsche. "_I kissed a girl, and I liked it!_"

"I am sooo happy they finally play some American music in Japan. I'm getting sooo bored of Utada Hikaru and Miyavi!" Rin said from behind the steering wheel.

"I know right?!" Yani smiled at her. "When are we getting to To-Oh? We've been driving for like, two hours!"

"I don't know. I hope less than ten minutes, because I have to freaking pee and that big orientation thingy or whatever is gonna start in like, twenty minutes." Rin stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

**/Haruhi/ (Other people in the story might call her Charlotte, but I am calling her by her real name that I gave her, HARUHI!)**

Haruhi looked through the window of the plane. It was nighttime, so all the other passengers were asleep. But she couldn't sleep for two reasons. One, she was deathly afraid of heights, and two, she saw him when she closed her eyes.

Haruhi sighed, turning on her IPod. And of course, all of her songs remind her for him. She turned to her favorite song, and a song that made her cry because it reminded her of him, _Thinking of You_ by Katy Perry.

Haruhi was nervous about going back to Japan. What if he showed up at the Coffee Shop back in England like Mike had said? What if she saw him in Japan but he forgot all about her? What if... she never saw him again?

"L," she breathed.

"_No… he probably forgot about me by now. I should forget. I should just… move on._" Haruhi thought. "_He probably doesn't even remember me. He probably moved on…_"

**/??/**

"Please shut that radio off." he sighed furiously.

"Why is that?" his only assistant asked.

"This song brings back to many memories." He said nonchalantly.

"_  
Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes…_" Katy Perry's '_Thinking of You_' came from the radio.

"It's been years," the old man said to his boss.

"_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test…_"

"I said turn it off!"

/**Rin**/

"We're finally here!" Yani said. "But now we have to fucking run if we wanna make the thingy in time."

"I don't see why we _have_ to attend it. It's just gonna be some overly-smart nerds welcoming us. Sooo lame." Rin rolled her eyes.

Yani started to laugh. "The way we talk it makes us sound stupid!"

"I know, right?" Rin smiled in agreement. "Hey, wanna be 'late' for the ceremony?"

Yani smiled deviously. "Okay!"

/**Haruhi**/

She sat a few rows from the front. Two of her future classmates were to give speeches today. Haruhi looked around her. Thousands of people. She looked on stage. Nobody. When was this ceremony going to start?

"_Kira, just kill me now… put me out of my misery…_" Haruhi thought. Haruhi was a giant Kira-supporter. She too thought that all evil should be eliminated, and that killing evil was Justice.

Then there was L. The reporter _against_ Kira. Many times she suspected 'L' to be _her_ L, but she decided that L would hate evil, so he couldn't be the same person. Right?

An old guy from the side of the stage spoke into the mic. "The two representatives this year giving the speech are Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga!"

Haruhi looked up quickly enough to see who Light Yagami was, but not the other. Hideki Ryuga the pop idol? No way!

Unfortunately for Haruhi, her breakfast was coming back up, causing her to run out before she could see who this Hideki Ryuga person was.

**/Rin/**

"Okay, we go inside in five… four… three…" Yani gripped the entrance to the ceremony hall. "Two… one."

The two girls walked in, sitting in two seats in the front. "We missed that guy's presentation," Rin pointed to a boy with brown-hair, a handsome face, and a smart-looking suit. "I wish I knew his name, he's fucking sexy."

"Ri-in!" Yani pushed her friend gently. "The one next to him is kinda creepy. Who wears _that_ to a ceremony? And his hair makes it look like he just like, crawled out from under a bed!"

"His eyes are cute though, they're freaking huge and adorable." Rin admitted. "But my goal this year is Mr. Sexy wearing the suit!" Rin flipped her long blonde hair.

"Yuchhh I have nobody!" Yani scrunched up her nose. "He's the only hot guy I've seen since we got here,"

"Go after Mr. Creepy next to him!" Rin joked.

"Oh Gawd NO!" Yani screeched.

A ton of people turned to glare or say 'Shhh!' to Yani. "Sorry," Yani rolled her dark green eyes.

Rin and Yani looked at eachother and started laughing.

/**Haruhi/**

Haruhi quickly flushed the toilet, leaving the stall. After all her bathroom business was done, she hurried quickly to the ceremony hall to hear at least _a little bit_ of the speeches.

Haruhi ran to the ceremony hall, and opened the door.

"_I wonder where he is right now,_" Haruhi thought as she entered through the door. She quickly looked on stage, just about having a stroke.

"_Messy brown hair! Giant eyes! Weird positions!? It can't be!_" she thought.

Unluckily for her, she had the first asthma attack she had in years, and the worst one she ever had.

**/??/**

He looked down in front of the stage. A girl with long jet black hair had just fainted in front of the stage.

"Somebody's having a stroke!"

"Call an ambulance some girl had a heart attack!"

"Kira did it!"

"No he didn't!"

/**Rin/**

"Somebody just fainted," Yani said to Rin.

"No, somebody just had a fucking stroke!" Rin corrected her friend.

"I feel bad for her," Yani bit her lip.

Rin looked at the girl who had fainted. She had pale skin, long black hair with bangs, and was wearing a jean mini-skirt and a light blue long sleeve shirt with boots. "She's pretty. I bet we could be really good friends."

"I know right?" Yani responded.

/**??/**

"_What is up with this ceremony?" _He thought. "_First, that creepy guy from the entrance exams is here, and now some girl had a stroke?! I swear I did not do that!_"

/**??/**

"_The ambulances are here. Light Yagami is being very fidgety…chances that he is Kira,_" He thought. "_Ten percent._"

The boy watched as the girl was carried away on a stretcher. She looked almost like Charlotte (or Haruhi, as she told him), but he wasn't sure unless he saw light blue eyes almost so light that they were white.

He saw the girl open one eye, and he himself nearly had a stroke.

She had the lightest blue eyes that he ever saw on a human. And she was the human whose eyes he had looked into seven years earlier.


	3. Reunited

**I got a review!! Yay!! Sorry this chapter is so short. They're at the hospital… nothing really worthy of saying. Next chapter will be longer! I promise!**

**-Anime-kawaii-neko-**** - Thank you!! I'm gonna try to update as often as I can :)**

**So before I start the story, I want to say/ask one thing. Have you ever been caught singing along to a song and dancing with a hairbrush into the mirror? I always do that, and here is a list of people that have walked in on me:**

**Mom**

**Sister**

**Nicole (sister's friend)**

**Dad**

**Natali (one of my best friends)**

**:P**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter of ****I Can't Love You, But That Doesn't Mean I Don't****, and remember, review/alert/fave!!**

* * *

**/??/**

He sighed, shagging his hair out of his eyes. "_This is so pointless! One person had a stroke; they don't have to drag all of us to the hospital! That girl is so freaking lucky I don't kill innocent people!_"

**/??/**

He sat on one of the million armchairs next to the emergency room door. He sat in his usual knees-to-chest-and-hands-on-knees position. He _knew_ he saw her. Nobody on Earth (that isn't blind) has nearly white eyes! Only she did.

He brought his thumb up to his mouth, chewing on his fingernail. "_Did she forget about me_?"

**/Rin/**

"Oh my God, look Rin!" Yani exclaimed. "Mr. Sexy in a Suit!"

Rin eagerly looked in the way her best friend was pointing. And yes, there he was, sitting on an arm chair, with an annoyed expression. "Oh my Gawd! Don't point, he's looking!"

/**??/**

"_Why the hell is that girl pointing at me?_" he thought. "_The one next to her is pretty cute, though_."

/**Haruhi/**

**-flashback!-**

"_Hey L!" she said, pulling at the thirteen year old's white sleeve._

"_What is it, Charlotte?" he sighed._

_The dark-haired girl suddenly got shy. "Um, well… you look… you look… you look different."_

_The boy smiled slightly. "So do you."_

**/??/**

**??'s POV**

I wonder if she's okay. I wonder if… she forgot about me. Or maybe she… moved on already?

I can't believe she's in my life again. And right in the middle of the Kira case!

**/Rin/**

"I've made a decision." Rin smirked at her brown-haired best friend. "I'm gonna talk to Mr. Sexy in a Suit."

"Oh my Gawd!" Yani smiled."No you're not!"

"Watch me," Rin grinned at her friend.

**/??/**

**??'s pov**

That girl's coming over to talk to me. The cute blond one.

**/Rin/**

"Hey," she smirked at the brown-haired boy.

"Hi," he said.

She sat down in the chair next to him. "So you did perfectly on the test,"

"Yeah." He responded.

"That's hot," Rin smiled.

"Th-thanks," he blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name!" Rin said.

"Light Yagami."

/**??/**

**??'s pov**

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked one of the nurses.

"Yes?" She said, giving me a strange look."

"May I go in and see her?"

"You mean the girl that had a stroke?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"Okay, but only you. We can't have three thousand people in there." The nurse motioned for me to follow her.

"Can you tell me why she had a stroke?" I asked.

"Her nervous system went into complete shock." The nurse said over her shoulder.

**/Rin/**

"LIGHT YAGAMI?!" She basically screamed.

"Yeah?" Light was a bit taken back by the girl's reaction.

"You- and I- Tokyo…" Rin massaged her temples.

"Excuse me?" Light raised one eyebrow.

"Don't you remember me?" The girl asked. "Rin? The girl that told you she liked you when we were ten?"

His eyes widened.

**/Light/**

**Light's pov**

It's her! I don't believe it.

**/??/**

He stepped into the room, hands dug deep in his pockets. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded, stepping out of the room.

He looked at the black-haired-nearly-white-eyed girl. A small smiled crept his lips as he sat down in the armchair next to the sleeping girl.

/**Haruhi/**

She opened her light blue eyes slowly. A blurry figure was seated in the armchair next to her. The image got clearer.

"L," she whispered, smiling, then falling back to sleep.

**/L/**

He smiled slowly. She didn't forget after all.

/**Rin/Light/**

"It's… you." He whispered.

Rin gave him a what-the-fuck face. "That's all you have to say?"

"Whaddaya mean by that?" Light asked.

"It's been seven fucking years and that's all you have to say? 'It's you?'" Rin rolled her eyes.

"Same old Rin," he smirked.

Rin smirked. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"You're the same as I remember. Impatient, girly, quick-temper…" he started as he noticed her face get angry. "Genius… beautiful."

She smiled slightly. "You're the same as I remember. Way too nice, genius, and amazingly cute."

"Cute?" Light scrunched up his nose. "_CUTE? I am Kira; I kill all evil and will become God of the new world. I am not cute._" He thought.

"I'll correct myself," Rin smirked. "You've changed from cute into Mr. Sexy in a Suit."

**/L/**

**L's pov**

I still love her.

**/Light/**

**Light's pov**

I still love her.

**/Rin/**

**Rin's pov**

I guess I still really… really like him. Maybe even love.

**/Haruhi/**

**\/ The following of Haruhi's pov is her dream since she's asleep!!**

I looked around the field I was in. The sun was shining; the grass was brilliant green with gorgeous clouds and flowers. And he was right in front of me.

"I guess I still love you," I smiled.


	4. The Notebook

Hey

**Hey! Thank you everybody for the reviews!**

**-Anime-kawaii-neko-**** thanks! :P**

**-mitxie-**** yup! Just updated :)**

**You guys know how I do the /Haruhi/ thing? Well every time I do that, It will be the person's POV unless I say under the /??/ NO POV. :)**

**So please enjoy this chapter!**

**I won't update till maybe the weekends because… SCHOOL STARTED! Ew, stupid seventh grade!! (actually it's fun)**

**Now, I have one thing to ask you, my readers… how do you talk to a guy?! I always get to scared to talk to the guy I like and stare at his face blushing like an idiot!!**

**/L/**

**L's POV**

I stayed over-night in the hospital room with Haruhi. I guess it was my fault she had a stroke, because her nervous system went into shock… after seeing me. And I'm really… I'm not sure… I'm just … wow. She didn't forget me. After all these years. And I didn't either. I guess I still love her, but I wish she moved on. And at the same time, I wish she didn't. Because she's my weakness… and if Kira found that out, a.k.a my suspicions of Light Yagami, I could lose her. And I don't want to lose her.

This means I can't let anybody know about her, and make sure Watari doesn't tell anybody who she is, and what she means to me.

I woke up the next morning sleeping in the most uncomfortable way to sleep, a.k.a my way of sitting, except with my forehead rested against my knees. I stretched quickly, and checked my watch. I should be at task force headquarters by now. I'll have to call somebody.

I took out a cell phone, dialing Watari on 'restricted'. "Hello?"

"Watari, please arrange for somebody to pick me up. I'm at the hospital just off campus." I said into the red phone.

"As you say." Watari said before I heard a click.

I sighed as I put the phone back in my pocket.

"Why did you leave me." A voice whispered. I looked down at Haruhi.

"I didn't leave _you_, I left Wammy's." I stated.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

"Because I had too." I replied.  
"Nice to know that you're still a jerk," She scowled.

"If I'm such a jerk why did you kiss me?" I stared at her.

"Because I was being nice." She lied.

"Haruhi, we both know that's a lie." I said simply, inspecting my fingernails.

"Because I love you, you idiot." She crossed her arms. I cringed. Those were the exact words she said seven years ago.

"You mean loved." I bit down on my thumb nail.

"No, I mean love." Her ice blue eyes stared into my dark brown ones. They had meaning behind them. Even though she was expressionless, her eyes told a whole different story.

"Still." I murmured.

"I spent years singing songs for you at my part-time job at the Coffee House." Haruhi played with her fingers like they were something interesting. "I promised that I'd never forget, and I didn't. And then you gave me a bloody stroke."

I didn't respond.

"So what have you been up to?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that." I responded.

"You're probably in the CIA, am I right? Or the FBI or something. You're some sort of spy. Considering your genius, I know you're only in college because you're undercover. I'm not stupid."

"Good. And don't BE stupid." I rolled my eyes. "I am undercover but the CIA and FBI is far from where I'm at."

"Let me guess. You were investigating Kira," Haruhi sighed.

I didn't respond.

"Yup, I'm right. Investigating Kira." She mumbled, and then turned to me. "I love you."

I felt myself stop breathing.

"A lot." She was still looking at me.

I felt like the wind was knocked out of me, and I couldn't respond.

She grabbed the neck of my shirt, pulling me towards her. I felt her lips crush against mine suddenly, and I just now realized how much I actually missed her. But I couldn't do this.

She let go abruptly, then sat back down in her bed, looking down. "I-I'm sorry."

I touched my lips with the tips of my fingers. "I might fall in love with you all over again."

She smiled sadly. "I hope you do."

"I wish you didn't." I responded.

"Why?" She bit her lip.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." I said before leaving the room. "It was nice talking to you again."

"You're just gonna leave me again?!" I heard her shout from the room. I froze and turned on my heel, back to the room.

"I'm not going to leave you." I responded.

"Then how are we gonna get in touch?" She kept her head down.

"I don't think we can." I said.

She jumped out of the hospital bed, grabbing my shirt and looking up at me since she was much shorter.

"Please! Don't leave me!" My eyes suddenly started to trick me, because in the place of Haruhi, I saw a little ten year old girl. A ten year old Haruhi.

I slowly embraced her, holding her close. Until the Kira case is finished, this might be the last time I could see her… safe.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"I'll be at To-Oh, so I'll still see you." I murmured.

I felt her smile. "I'll look for you."

"And not get a stroke?" I teased.

She looked at me, blushing. "I-I won't get a stroke this time,"

I smiled, well, smirked slightly. "I haven't seen you blush in years. You look quite cute with your face all pink."

She blushed more, her face turning bright red. "Or red."

"Either way, you look quite cute." I started to chew on my thumbnail. "I must get going now; I have a car waiting for me."

"W-will I see you tomorrow?" She stammered. I swear I heard her heart beat rapidly change so it was like listening to a humming bird's wings.

"Of course." I said before turning towards the door and leaving.

**/Haruhi/**

I sighed as I watched him leave. He was walking all slouchy-like, with his hands dug deep in his pockets. I smiled to myself. I wanted to follow him, to be like him… to be loved by him.

I pressed my lips together, and looked down at my feet. I want him to care again. I want him. But I can't have him… before I can save him, I have to save myself. I looked up quickly enough to see the nurse come into my room.

"If you're feeling well enough, you may leave." She smiled at me.

I sighed. "Yes please."

She smiled again, handing me my clothes. I quickly changed into my clothes, and hurried out of there. I hate hospitals. They're depressing and… well, _haunted_, in my perspective.

I left the hospital happily. I knew that I wasn't that far from campus, but I decided to take a different route than usual- cutting through the woods. They usually warned us not to go in there but… what was so bad about it? I didn't see dark, eerie woods as a bad thing…

I walked along a little path, surrounded by trees missing a ton of leaves… yet it was still kind of dark even though outside the woods, it was a sunny eleven AM? I walked along, not really caring. Chances of dying the forest were less than chances of dying in a dark alley… right?

Pretty soon, my fears got the best of me. I jumped at every sound, and then I approached a well. Perspiration started to bead on my forehead.

"Sadako isn't real, Sadako isn't real," I muttered to myself, getting Goosebumps from the memory of _Ringu._ I heard the well make a sound. I jumped, and tried not to scream. I glanced over at the well. Nobody was coming out, but a little black notebook appeared. I exhaled in relief, but quickly held my breath again. Where did that notebook even come from?

I hesitated, walking slowly over to the well, stopping every few steps to look around and make sure I was positively alone. I inched closer to the well, half-expecting something to pop up and scream like those maze games you find on the internet. I took a deep breath, relaxing my speeding heart. I walked closer to the well until I was standing in front of it.

Still not taking my eyes off the well, I slowly picked up a heavy rock (which took two hands, by the way) and threw it down the well. I stuck my tongue out at the well.

"Haha! Even if you did bother to drag your ass up that well, you can't now!" I threw more heavy rocks down the well. I had clearly lost my dignity.

I picked up the little black book that was close to falling in after the rocks. I looked behind me at the well as something black flew out of it. I jumped two feet in the air and started running out of the woods. Halfway out, I noticed that the thing that flew out of the well was a crow that flew out from _behind_ the well…

Stupid. I really need to get a grip and stop watching scary movies if they're only going to make me afraid to go near a freaking well.

I looked around again, and then at the notebook. _Death Note_ was written across the cover. I stuck my arm out for a coming cab.

"Where ya' goin'?" The thirty year old cab driver asked me.

I told him my campus address. As he drove, I looked down at the notebook.

"Death Note," I murmured.

I opened the book.


	5. The Death Note

XxxReadySteadyGoxxx: LOL

**XxxReadySteadyGoxxx****: LOL! My cousin walked in on my singing in front of the mirror, and she was like 'Yer a freak.' :P**

**Sairi Mouto: WOO! Thank you!! Chapter four has a kiss… hehehe!  
**

**Fireplant: thank you! – Smiles – woo! I shall update soon!**

**So lets begin! WARNING: slight vulgarity!! But this is the chapter that starts Haruhi's death note life!**

**/Haruhi/**

The first page was looked like a set of rules in creepy handwriting. I began to read it.

'_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._'

Die?! Yeah right. This was probably just one of those stupid souvenirs you could buy at those tacky prank stores. _  
_'_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._'

Pretty interesting… I guess. But it's just a prank book… right?

'_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of e heart attack._'

That's wicked cool. Much kudos to whoever came up with this idea of a prank book. _  
_'_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._'

Wow… this sounds more like a freaky Goth/Satanist cult than a prank… but the notebook is really cool. Or maybe just a pack of nerds whose idea of a role-play game is pretending to kill… either way it was wicked cool.

"We're here." The cab driver told me, looking back from my chest to my face over and over again.

I glanced at his name tag. Yuki Mizukki.

I held the notebook in front of my chest and muttered, "Perv," before leaving the cab and into my dorm room._  
_I slammed the door shut behind me, grabbing a pen. I threw myself on my bed, flipping through the rules to the first blank page of the notebook. I nibbled on the nib of my pen, only to be distracted by a loud, high pitched scream.

/**Rin/**

"You stay away from me," I threatened in a low voice.

The man smirked, taking another step toward me. I took a step back. "I mean it. Get away from me!"

"Now why would I do that?" He mocked. "Leave a sexy, young slut like you all alone at night…. That's rude." He smirked.

"Rape is rude!" I shouted. "Rape!! Rape!!" I screamed. Nobody came.

Something flashed in his pocket, and I saw my reflection in it. A switchblade!

He held it against my throat. "Now you behave like a good little slut or else." He said through his teeth. I couldn't speak.

**/Haruhi/**

I opened my door a little. My eyes widened at the sight. A girl with long blonde hair was getting felt up by a thirty year old pervert! I met her eyes, and she looked at me with fear on her face. I had to save this girl, but I had nothing on me except the note book… and that wasn't gonna work… right? I looked closer, and gasped. The perverted man was the cab driver! Yuki Mizukki!

I quickly wrote his name in the death note, and a cause of death. He stabs himself in the heart. I watched in horror as the girl ran, and he raised his switchblade to his heart…

* * *

**Sorry for such a sucky chapter. I have writer's block!!**


	6. Memories

**EmoLollipop****: lul xD **

**The Silver Kira Fox****: tyy!**

**And by the way, the **_italics_** are flashbacks!! **

**//Haruhi//**

I gasped, my eyes tearing as I clamped my hand over my mouth. "Oh my God…"

I guess I was glad that Yuki was dead, but I've never seen anybody kill themselves before, so seeing this man violently rip his heart out really surprised me. As my tears spilt, the girl walked over to me, too crying over watching a suicide occur right in front of her.

I looked up at her. She had blonde hair up to her upper back, with kind of a side bang/front bang thing going on, and big, dark green eyes. She wore a blue dress with white ruffles on the bottom and on the end of the sleeves.

"H-how did you do that?" The girl said to me, her voice shaky from tears.

"Do what?" I responded, wiping my eyes.

"The second you came out, y-you wrote something, and then he…" Her eyes teared from the shock again.

The Death Note! I felt my eyes widen. It works! "U-um, I uh…" I began.

"Yeah?"

"I practice the religion of Wicca." I lied, but she believed it.

"Wiccan? So you… you cast a spell?" She blinked. "And it comes back at you threefold, doesn't it? I had a friend who practiced Wiccan…" Her voiced trailed off. "Thank you. So much."

"You're welcome," I replied.

She suddenly hugged me. "I'm Rin Okuzaki,"

"Haruhi." I said slowly. I didn't have a last name…. that I knew of.

Rin let go and smiled at me. "You go to To-Oh, don't you? You're that girl that had a stroke…"

I blushed. "Yeah."

"You live here on campus?" Rin asked me.

"Yeah, right over there," I pointed to my dorm.

"Oh, cool! I live over there," She pointed across from my dorm to hers. Rin smiled again.

I grinned back. I quickly tied my waist-length black hair into a ponytail. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow? At school?"

"Yeah," Rin hugged me again. I hugged back.

"Bye,"

"See ya." She turned to run across the grass and into her dorm room.

I turned on my heel and went back into my dorm room, locking the door behind me. I walked to my bathroom, stripping naked and getting into a hot shower. I rubbed in my strawberry-peach shampoo, rubbing soap over myself. I sighed. I washed off the shampoo and the soap, ending my shower after about five minutes. I got out, steam fogging my bathroom mirror. I wrapped a towel around my body, walking back into my room. I opened my dresser, getting my white lace pajamas. They were a short white lace dress, with white fluffy/feathery stuff at the bottom. Kind of… slutty? But who cares, nobody's gonna see 'em.

I brushed out my hair, sitting on my bed.

L.

He… he's back. He's still gorgeous, still unbelievably gorgeous… With his gravity-defying messy dark brown hair, large midnight eyes… his heavenly strawberry cheesecake soft lips… his strawberry scented self… Why was everything about him so… alluring? And sexy? It was like I was the addict, and he was the cocaine. I'm addicted to him; he's like a drug or a poison. This was the first I've seen him in seven years, and I'm still addicted. I want him to be mine. Mine.

I wonder what life would be like with L, lost forever in his dark midnight eyes… We could live in a big white house surrounded by trees, and have a lake nearby… I could almost hear small footsteps and the giggles of a baby…

I blushed scarlet. What am I thinking?! L wouldn't want to have a baby, would he?

"Oooh!" I giggled, blushing. "What are you thinking, Haruhi?!"

I hugged a pillow close to my chest, still blushing. What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking about that, because when he rejects me it'll hurt more…

"But what if he does love me?" I wondered out loud.

"_L!" The small raven child tugged on the shirt of the older._

"_Yes, Charlotte?" He turned to look at the small girl. _

"_Carry me." She raised her arms up, making little fists over and over again. "Carry me, L!"_

_The elder sighed, picking up the nine year old in his arms. Even though the girl was nine, she was still very short and looked about… five. He was her elder by four years, making him thirteen. She was also in the running to become his successor, being fourth at Wammy's. Near being first, Mello second and Matt third. But L knew that Near wasn't the true first, the true first, he… escaped. And what scared L was that the true first had a slight resentment toward the girl in his arms. _

"_Why did you want me to carry you," The elder asked, though it didn't really sound like a question. _

"_Because you're big and strong and will protect me from the bad guys," Charlotte (_**a/n: in Wammy's flashbacks, I'm referring to Haruhi as CHARLOTTE, her alias at Wammy's)**_ smiled._

"_The bad guys?"_

"_Yeah. Like Kian and Alexander." The younger snuggled in deeper, her head resting under the elder's chin._

"_Why are they the bad guys?" Kian and Alexander were also others wishing to success L._

"_Because they did something bad to me." Charlotte bit her lip gently._

"_What did they do?" L asked._

"_They cut me." Charlotte said. _

_L's eyes widened, becoming angry though he didn't show it. "Where did they cut you?!"_

_She lifted her shirt slightly, showing a large cut down her stomach to her hip._

"_They did that?!" L put the girl down, heading down the hallway to Kian and Alexander's room._

"_You and you." She heard L say. "You're in trouble for assaulting Charlotte."  
"L, we-!" Kian started._

"_Oh, shuttup Kian. He knows." Alexander said._

"_You two are in big trouble." She heard L say firmly. "You two are almost twelve, start acting your age. I don't even want to hear why you two decided to cut Charlotte. Go to Watari's office immediately and tell him exactly what you did." _

_The two boys ran past Charlotte, glaring at her, to Watari's office. L picked up the girl again, hugging her close. "You're okay now. Does it hurt?"_

"_Not that much, it just stings a little," Charlotte said to L._

"_Let's go to the infirmiy and have the nurses look at it. We don't want it to get infected."_

"_Okay L." The younger raven blushed as the elder carried her to the infirmary._

I smiled at the memory. L had always been there for me, no matter how terribly I had treated him until I turned eight. But he hadn't been there for me the day he left. Because since that day… I had fallen in actual real love with L, but he wasn't there to help me get through the heartbreak. Sure, sure, Mello and Near and Matt were there. Jesenia was there, and so was Whisper, but…

Mello and Matt had each other, Near was most likely asexual, Jesenia died a few months later…

I felt my eyes tear up. Jesenia was my best friend, and she died from cancer at Wammy's when I was thirteen. And Whisper… he… went missing…

And then I was alone. Near was okay to talk to sometimes, but he'd never hug me and tell me it was gonna be okay. Mello and Matt were pretty much infatuated with each other, so I was alone.

But Near. I began to remember again. He did hug me…

_The girl locked herself in her room for a week after he had left. Every time somebody would pass by her door, all they'd hear was muffled crying. Even when somebody tried to get her to open the door, she wouldn't. Mello had long given up, bunking with Matt in Matt's room, and Near was still trying to get her to open the door._

"_Charlotte, open the door." The white-haired boy said to the door._

"_Go away!" He heard her shout._

"_No." _

"_Go away!!" She repeated. "He's gone, he's gone…" he heard her cry._

"_Charlotte, listen to me." He started. "Sitting in your room crying isn't going to solve anything. ANYTHING. You're missing a lot of classes, and Watari and Roger are worried about you."_

"_I don't care!"_

_The boy sighed. Charlotte heard his footsteps retreating, and more coming. _

"_Charlotte," she heard Roger say. "Listen to this."_

_The girl got up hesitantly, pressing her ear to the door. _

"_Charlotte." She heard a voice, _his _voice say. Her eyes widened._

"_Roger informed Watari that you haven't left your room in a week." He said. "Don't be sad over my leaving. Please continue in your studies and please… just forget. I know I told you not to forget about me, but just forget. I see that not forgetting is only hurting you."_

"_Never!" She cried. "I'm in love with you, L! I don't care if you hate me or anything! I LOVE YOU!"_

_He didn't say anything for a few moments. "Okay, but please Charlotte dearest. Please continue to try and surpass me. Do it for me."_

"_L-L…" she mumbled. "I love you."_

"_I know." His voice said. "Please open the door."_

_She opened the door, only to see a laptop left in front of the door with a webcam attached. She saw L on the monitor. "You… you weren't really here?!"_

"_I couldn't be."_

"_You… you stupid fool!" She cried in frustration. "You stupid fool! Why did you trick me like that?!"_

"_I guess you hate me now."_

"_Of course not, you stupid fool! I love you!" She cried._

"_You look pretty when you cry," He stated._

"_Stupid fool," she mumbled, wiping her eyes. "Stupid fool…"_

"_Will you please continue your life? I don't care if you decide to track me down or whatever, just please continue living." The elder said._

"_Okay," she sniffed. "I love you."_

"_I know." He said. "I have to go."_

"_Will I be able to talk to you again?" _

"_No." He said._

_Her eyes teared up and she clenched her fists. "You stupid fool!" She kicked the laptop so it flew toward the wall, slamming against the wall and then the floor, and finally breaking in half. She fell to her knees, her face buried in her hands. "Stupid fool! You stupid, stupid fool…"_

_Charlotte suddenly felt herself get picked up, and carried back into the room, the person kicking the door shut with their foot. "Stupid fool," she mumbled, crying. _

_The person put her down on her bed, then sat on her bed and hugged her tightly. "Charlotte…" _

_She immediately recognized the voice. It was Near. The cold, uncaring Near._

"_N-near?" _

"_Stop crying." The white haired boy said. "Please stop crying."_

"_Near… I thought you…" She began._

_He brushed her bangs back, and pressed his lips to her forehead, leaving them there as he spoke. "Stop beating yourself up over L. You heard him. Move on,"_

"_Near…" she blushed. _

_He moved his lips from her forehead to a short distance from her lips. "Charlotte,"_

"_I can't. I'm in love with him!"_

"_Maybe I can change that." He leaned in closer as the girl blushed._

"_Near! I'm in love with L, what are you doing?!"_

"_Let me do this." He said, before finally pressing his lips to hers._

_The raven's eyes widened. The boy stopped, pulling away._

"_Near…"_

"_I'm sorry." He said. "I thought it'd help if I did that… I looked up how to be a better friend on the internet, and it said that you should kiss your friends if they're in great pain."_

_Charlotte blushed. "So you don't like me?"_

"_As a friend, yes. As a lover… no. I know you love L." He said. "I saw you kiss him."_

"_You're my friend?"_

"_Of course."_

_The raven pressed her lips together, and snuggled in closer to the 'albino', falling asleep, muttering 'L'. _

"Well I guess he was there for me," I blushed slightly at the memory. "But that stupid fool tricked me like that…"

I rolled my eyes. I had gotten into trouble after smashing Roger's laptop. But it was worth it I guess. I never really liked Roger.

I stretched, glancing at my clock. 10:54 PM. I guess I should be getting to sleep…

I turned off my light, getting into my bed with the covers up to my chin. I closed my eyes, of course, seeing his face.

"L…"


	7. Kiss The Girl

**Back! After a long, long absence, I am back! Sorry I've been gone so long… I've been working on other stories, actually. Yaoi stories xD. Thank you to all my reviewers, now let's continue with the tale!  
**

**//Haruhi//**

I woke up suddenly, my stupid alarm clock was basically ringing my head off. It was seven thirty. I groaned, getting up. I had classes today. Stupid classes I could probably pass in a few weeks' time. I laced my fingers together, stretching my arms over my head. I glanced at my desk. The Death Note was still there. I felt a sudden pang of guilt in my heart… I had taken a human life…

But I guess it was for the better… after-all, he was going to kill that girl… Rin, I believe? I sighed. I better hurry up and get dressed, or else I'll be late.

I started dressing quickly. I put on dark skinny jeans, orange flip-flops, an orange shirt with various punk-rock type things written in English (since I got this shirt back in England). I also decided to wear my below-ass length hair in a ponytail. I had layers at the top too, choppy layers that either hung out of my ponytail, or was in my ponytail. Big-framed orange sunglasses and a few giant bead necklaces completed my outfit.

I quickly brushed my teeth, and then grabbed my shoulder-bag with all my books and crap. I looked at the Death Note again, hesitating before dropping it into my bag. I decide it's best for people not to know about his… wait…

This is how Kira kills! The victims die from either heart attacks or 'accidents', so this **must** be the way Kira kills. Wow… to have Kira's power…

I slowly smirk to myself. I know what I have to do. I have to find Kira… and I have to avenge my parents' death. I was told when I was younger that they were killed… and that I also have a sister somewhere in the world. I wonder what she's like… who she is… if she's still alive. I want to find out more about her, whoever she is.

I walked to the campus, slowly munching my granola bar…

Oh yeah! L said… L said he would be coming to To-Oh! My heart fluttered, and I swear I could feel my cheeks grow hot. L. My God, I am in real love with that man. Even if he's twenty-four! Even if he is trying to stop Kira!!

I smiled slightly, biting my lip. I could see all the students scattered around the outside of the building. Sitting on benches, on the grass, standing, walking…

And one certain student caught my eye.

He was sitting on the bench, sitting in a slouched position, reading a book. Messy black hair…

My heart skipped a beat. L!

I started running toward him. I ran like such a girly-girl. I neared him, and I saw his dark eyes glance sideways. I know he saw me. His lips slightly curled back into a small smile, hidden behind that stupid book. I wanted to knock it out of his hands and just kiss him. But I knew I couldn't…

I finally reached him, panting. I sat down next to him. "H-hey~"

He cut my off before I could finish. He had leaned in towards me and covered my mouth with his hand. "Please call me Hideki Ryuga around campus, Haruhi." He whispered. I nodded quickly.

He didn't take his hand away.

"Mmmph!" I tried saying 'get you're hand off me!', but I was muffled.

His face showed no emotion, but I knew he was amused. I poked my tongue out, and licked his hand. He automatically pulled his hand away, wiping it on his jeans.

"I see you still behave like a child," He mocked.

"Oh, shuttup." I rolled my eyes, grinning. From licking his hand, I knew he had strawberry cheesecake earlier.

He smiled at me, and I just about died from a cuteness over-load. Without thinking, I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in, kissing him again. He hesitated at first, but I felt his lips slightly moving along with mine, his tongue dancing with mine. I touched his pale face with the tips of my fingers, savoring his taste. Everything about him sort of… pulled me in. Into him, his sea. And I couldn't help but drown in it all.

He pulled away first, no sign of a blush on his face, unlike mine. I was blushing 'redder than a tomato'.

"Thank you." He said.

"Um… you're welcome!" I replied awkwardly. I bit my lip, my lips still tasted like his. I could still taste his amazing taste. We were both in an awkward silence…

And it was pretty damn long awkward silence.

**//L//**

Did I just… kiss her? I believe she did. But what I'm still confused about… why did I kiss her back like that, knowing all these people were around. I hadn't seen Light anywhere… I hope he hadn't seen. Or else I'd have to literally send Haruhi away… I'd send her back to England. No matter how much I didn't want to, if Light found out about her… and me… then I'd have to send her away.

He just can't find out about her.

**//???//**

L Lawliet… what a pretty name…


End file.
